The present invention relates to, in one aspect, a cooler including at least one interior compartment and at least one audio speaker.
Insulated coolers are well known, and are used to transport and store food and beverages. Also well-known are battery-powered speakers for receiving and outputting an audio input from an external device (e.g., an MP3 player, CD player, phone, etc.). A single device serving both purposes is needed.